


Heaven & Hell

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Halloween [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Halloween [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532006
Kudos: 29





	Heaven & Hell

What originally was one of America’s most well-kept secrets, became public knowledge with the collapse of S.H.I.E.L.D. You were in a polyamorous relationship with Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers, or the Black Widow and Captain America. But it wasn’t the polyamorous aspect that took people aback it was the fact Steve Rogers was a genuine demon and Natasha Romanoff was an actual angel.  
Natasha was the daughter of an archangel and a human. She’d grown up with her mother, with the knowledge of who her real father was, until she’d passed away and Natasha joined the red room. In an oddly similar situation, Steve was the son of a demon and his mortal mother. Steve knew from a young age what his father was and what he was and didn’t use his abilities until he met Howard Stark.  
You yourself were just an ordinary mortal, well not really and certainly not to Steve or Natasha. You were born as a normal mortal but had gained your ability at the same time as your siblings Wanda and Pietro. While your siblings gained their powers, you’d gained a manipulation of the elements in all their forms.  
Natasha and Steve had been together for six months by the time they met you and it was only a few months later when you’d happily joined the relationship. The three of you valued your privacy and for years it was only the team and Fury who knew you were all together, but even when it was revealed to the world none of you cared too much.  
You were happy together, despite all being very different compared to each other.

Due to Natasha’s heavenly background it shocked many people at how she lived. She was the former best assassin in the world, she ran on secrets, sex and hard liquor and even though she was trying to clear the red out of her ledger, she did what she had to do when no-one else would. Even if that meant taking someone out.  
Natasha hated the angel jokes Tony seemed to have a never-ending supply of and the stereotypes people assumed she would follow. While she may have a large amount of angel abilities, she was still human.  
While her abilities were useful, there were a few downsides to having them.  
The large, dark navy, wings that you and Steve loved caused a lot of issues in Natasha’s daily life. Though she kept them folded into her back most of the time, they were very trigger sensitive. The lightest of touches to the middle of her back caused them to shoot out at full attention. It wasn’t uncommon for a lamp to be broken from this or for you or Steve to be hit by them.  
It never hurt you or Steve because her wings were incredibly soft. About three times a month Natasha took time to wash, brush and keep her wings looking neat and clean. Before she met you Steve, she did it all on her own even though the task could take a couple hours, now that she had the two of you, she always asked for your help.  
Not because she needed it, but because the two of you enjoyed helping her and it was bonding time between the three of you.  
“Tash, what are you doing?” You asked, watching as Natasha uncomfortably shifted again on the bed.  
“Trying to get comfortable.” She grunted, rolling her shoulders and rearranging the pillows behind you. “When did this bed get so god damn uncomfortable?” She questioned, glaring down at the mattress.  
“Tash, when was the last time your feathers molted?” You asked, sitting on the bed next to the red head.  
Natasha paused in her attempts to get comfortable and tried to remember. “I’m not sure.” She said, pursing her lips and furrowing her eyebrows.  
“You did it almost two weeks ago.” Steve reminded her, coming into the bedroom with a tray of coffees. “It says on the calendar.”  
“Oh yeah, that’s right. I guess it was about time for me to shed again.” She sighed, shifting so she was no longer laying on her back.  
“Come on, shirt off.” You said, tapping her thigh and moving over to the kit you and Steve had set up for this.  
“Are you trying to start something, Y/N?” Natasha asked, giving you a suggestive smirk as Steve helped her with her shirt. “Oh shit.” Natasha groaned as Steve pressed the middle of her back, wings bursting from her back almost hitting him.  
“With noises like that you’d think so.” Steve smirked, taking a brush from you and kissing you gently in thanks.  
You and Steve both sat behind Natasha and took one wing each. You gently brushed her wings, old feathers falling out for the new plumage. Natasha let out a content sigh as the two of you fixed her ruffled feathers and made room for the new ones.  
“That feel good?” You asked, pressing a quick kiss to her shoulder. Natasha let out a hum and flashed you a quick smile.  
“The best.” She replied. “Thank you.” She said, leaning back to kiss you and then Steve. After a few more minutes you and Steve had managed to straighten her wings and pluck out all the dead feathers. When you finished Natasha turned around and kissed you both again this time more passionately.  
“How does this always turn into sex?” Steve asked as Natasha straddled you and he alternated with kissing you both.  
“Do you want to stop?” You asked, pulling away from his neck.  
“Never.” He said attacking Natasha’s neck as she kissed you again. Hours later, you and Steve had to fix Natasha’s ruffled wings again.

Steve Rogers, America personified himself, being a demon was not something anyone would have guessed. He was a righteous man, a man who believed in the safety of others over his own, a man who tried to save everyone he could. The fact he was a demon with black eyes just was not something people would’ve believed had it not been true.  
He’d told the team relatively early in his days of joining apparently. And apparently it had gone over well once he proved he wasn’t joking.  
To this day none of the team had an issue with Steve’s other side, though they did find it funny to attempt to see where the lore became reality.  
Since Steve did need to eat and drink, Tony would always add too much salt to his meals and switch Steve’s water with holy water. While the salt did nothing, the holy water did cause Steve to start coughing uncontrollably.  
Tony, with Clint’s help, found what he believed to be anti-possession charms and images of what he called a demon trap. The charm’s made pretty jewelry but since Steve’s body was his and he didn’t need to posses anyone, they remained nothing more than pretty charms. The demon trap on the other hand, well, unfortunately was real and did leave Steve trapped inside for an hour until you rubbed part of it away.  
Though the team did enjoy playing small pranks and leaving demon traps randomly around the tower, or sometimes switching out Steve’s water for holy water, everyone mostly forgot about Steve’s demon heritage until it came to a mission or when he would walk around the tower with black eyes.  
You and Natasha were sat in the common kitchen while Steve was stood at the stove. No matter the skills you possessed you could not cook for the life of you and no number of heavenly gifts could help Natasha in the kitchen.  
“Morning Tony.” Steve said without looking away from the stove. A second later Tony trudged into the room, yawning slightly.  
“Morning Hell Spawn, Castiel, Avatar.” Tony greeted, giving you and Natasha a nod. “Also, that was still creepy, Rogers.” He commented, sitting next to you.  
“You know I don’t mean it.” Steve said, shaking his head.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Demon powers and all.” Tony shrugged, pouring himself another coffee. Steve turned to the three of you with a plate of bacon and Tony jumped.  
“Shit Tony.” You cursed as he spilled his coffee on your leg. Natasha leaned over placed two fingers on the wound instantly healing it. “Thank you darling.”  
“No problem angel.” She said, giving you a peck and taking a plate.  
“Sorry, Y/N.” Tony apologized, giving you an embarrassed face. “Steve just gave me a heart attack.”  
“How?” Natasha asked, giving Tony an incredulous look. You turned to Steve and looked him over head to toe. He looked normal to you. Blonde, tall, friendly smile, just normal Stevie.  
“He has black eyes.” Tony exclaimed, giving the two of you a look. You and Natasha looked at Steve again and this time did realize his eyes were in fact jet black. “How the hell did you two not notice that?”  
“It’s a normal sight for us.” Natasha shrugged, taking an offered cup of coffee out of Steve’s hands. Steve than passed another to you and you leaned over the table to kiss him in thanks.  
“Sorry Tony I didn’t even realize they were black.” Steve said, flicking them back to his normal baby blue. “I get they can look a bit creepy.”  
“Steve don’t say things like that.” Natasha scolded, narrowing her eyes at the man.  
“I like your eyes. Both of them.” You said, giving him a smile. “It’s nice to know your comfortable enough you forget which set you’re showing.”  
“Thank you, doll.” Steve said, giving you a kiss and then one to Natasha.  
“You three are sickeningly sweet, you know that right?” Tony asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“We know Tony, we know.” Steve assured, eyes flicking back to black.

You had one issue with dating Natasha and Steve. To the rest of the team, they found this incredibly entertaining to watch and enjoyed teasing you when it happened.  
The one thing that really irked you about being with Steve and Natasha, was their penchant for sneaky up on you and scaring you. And when you say they snuck up on you, you didn’t mean they would just walk behind you quietly and scare you.  
No, they both enjoyed using their powers to teleport from one room to another and purposely appear behind you.  
For the most part, Steve didn’t mean to. He had terrible navigation and somehow always ended up behind you. Natasha though, well she enjoyed watching you jump, she thought it was adorable.  
Sometimes you could tell they were behind you and you would be able to turn around calmly and smirk in victory as you caught them. Other times they were either too quiet or you would be lost in your own world and not notice their presence until it was too late.  
Sometimes you would get your revenge on the pair. Sometimes they would startle you so badly you would accidently let out a blast of your powers. Generally, it was just the air element and you would end up pinning the two to the wall, but there has been one occasion when you let out a burst of flames.  
Now luckily Natasha has the best reflexes in the world, and you were able to quickly get rid of the fire, but it still happened.  
You thought after this close call, the two would back off and stop scaring the shit out of you, you shouldn’t have expected so much.  
Natasha and Steve had gone out with Bucky a couple hours ago and you were sitting in the common living room with Wanda and Clint.  
““I love it.” Wanda commented, running her fingers over the skin of your shoulder. “It suits you very well, surioara.”  
“I wonder who you got it for?” Clint asked sarcastically, giving you a cheeky grin as he looked over the ink on your shoulder. It was actually Tony who encouraged you to get your first tattoo and you didn’t regret the decision at all.  
You’d chosen to get an angel’s wing and a devils wing next to it, though you knew better than most that demons don’t have wings, with a halo and a devils tail. You loved it.  
“Don’t be an ass.” You said, shaking your head at the man and pulling your shirt back to its normal position. “But you can’t tell Nat or Steve, I want it to be a surprise.”  
“You mean they don’t know?” Clint asked staring at you incredulously. “You got it done three days ago.”  
“I know that. I’ve just very good at hiding things when I need to. You commented, feeling very good about yourself.  
“Like what?” Natasha suddenly asked in your ear. You jumped in fright and snapped your head behind you to see Natasha and Steve standing behind you.  
“Nothing. Like nothing.” You said, giving Natasha an innocent smile as Wanda and Clint laughed at you.  
“Did you get that impression, Stevie?” Natasha asked, turning to face the blonde with a smirk.  
“No I did not.” Steve said, moving to stand next to Natasha.  
“See you two later.” Natasha said, looking at Wanda and Clint as she grabbed your hand and suddenly you were in your bedroom.  
“I hate when you do that.” You groaned, feeling slightly disoriented.  
“You’ll get used to it.” Natasha told you, waving her hand. “Now what were you saying about secrets?”  
Looking at Natasha and Steve you saw they weren’t going to let this go and let out a sigh. Turning around you raised your shirt and allowed them to see the new mark to your skin.  
“Oh doll.” Steve murmured and was suddenly right behind you, running his fingers over your skin. “It’s gorgeous.”  
“Did you do this for us?” Natasha asked, now standing in front of you. You smiled and gave her a nod. Natasha surged forward and smashed her lips to yours.  
“I take it this means you like it?” You said, letting out a breathless laugh as your shirt was pulled off your head.  
“Let us show you how much we like it.” Steve said and the three of you were suddenly on the bed.  
Maybe the appearing and disappearing didn’t make you jump all the time


End file.
